Lonely Star
by FreestyleSwe
Summary: EreMika High school AU in which Eren is the normal dude and Mikasa is the lonely quiet girl. Read for character development, for EreMika. Although EreMika won't have the exact same personality as in the manga/anime bc they don't live in a world where titans roam the earth. Read and hopefully enjoy or send me hate ok. RATED T FOR CURSING
1. Chapter 1

AU – Eren/Mikasa in High school.

Eremika AU in which Eren is the popular guy and Mikasa is the lonely girl.

This high school AU will be based in the schoolsystem I live in (I live in Sweden, the system is a bit different but I will tell you the important parts and I will try to not make it as complicated, tell me if it does become weird and confusing!)

* * *

Mikasa woke up, slowly, and not happily or anything close to that at all. The alarm on her phone was loud, and she tried to forget about the noise, but was later forced to get up and shut it off. 6:00. She had to get ready in one hour, and then get away to that damned school of hers. ''It'll be okay'' she tries, as a way to comfort herself, ''Just a some time left, and then there is summer vacation, and you can forget about school there- just get through these few months- it will be alright''. Mikasa sighed. She couldn't fool anyone- when she sat on the bus to the school, everything would come back to her, all the angst and all the anxiety. She was tired, so, so tired. Of everything.

Of this damn place. Of this damn ugly city.

Mikasa walked to the kitchen, and boiled water for the tea. When she had prepared the tea, she sat down for twenty minutes and tried to gather the confidence for today's school day.

After some time, she finally put down the cup of hot tea- not one drop had touched her lips, she was too concerned about getting through the day. She slowly took herself to her bedroom- choosing a pair of tight jeans and a sweatshirt to wear- why would she care about what she wore, when no one would notice her, anyway? Mikasa tried hard to not think about school, but it was hard when you were getting ready for the thing you're trying to avoid.

She covered her face with foundation- she needed to cover up the spots- a bit of powder, and just a bit of mascara, not too much. She covered her hair with a black beanie; this made her feel more secure in herself. She always wore black, but has lately tried to wear more colourful clothing, although it doesn't go very well.

No one cares, anyway. They are too busy with their own problems, that they can't see that there is another girl, back in class, hiding because she is too embarrassed and to shy to talk to anyone. Mikasa looked down. They just didn't like her, that's why. I mean, if they wanted to talk to her, if any girl or anyone wanted to know her, what stopped them from talking to her? Nothing. They are so comfortable in their groups, they could just ask something. Mikasa knows this, she has seen how well some of the girls go together with a new girl, what she just don't understand is how they somehow missed her, what is wrong with her?

I mean, Mikasa can easily get friends outside of school. On the internet, if its other places than school, its much easier to befriend someone. School makes her feel weak, down, and sad. She hates this feeling.

It has become better, as the days pass, it has to, you get used to it. She just feels like she doesn't need to be here. Mikasa wants something else, she hates sitting on a chair for 6 hours, just listening, working and writing. It's pointless, stupid and it makes people even more stupid. She hates it. She wants to go out.

She sighs. It is a cruel world we live in.

* * *

Blah. P.E, the worst kind of invention made by mankind. She hates it. ''Divide yourself into groups of two'' the male teacher yells out to her class. Well, fuck that buddy. When Mikasa heard those words coming out of her teachers mouth, she walked out of the gym as quickly as possible. God, its humiliating. Mikasa knows she is the strongest out there, the fastest, they just don't give her a chance. She quietly sits outside, in front of the door that leads to the room where everyone in her class is running, doing whatever they are supposed to do.

Then, someone opens the door. And not only anyone, it has to be Eren –fucking- Jeager. It's not like Mikasa likes him or anything, its just that they went to the same school before all this. And yet they never say hello to each other, it's awkward.

Mikasa still looks down, quickly grabs her bag, opens it and starts to search for something. ''make it look like I just came out to search for something'' she thinks. ''don't make it look like you're alone, and desperate, don't make him to talk to you, just because he feels bad for you''.

Mikasa doesn't notice, but as soon as Eren sees that she is sitting there, he stops just for a second. He wonders what she's doing there- and quickly remembers that he hasn't seen her this whole time in class. He then starts walking towards the bathroom, holding his empty water bottle in his hand. He walked slowly, as usual, just thinking. Never did he notice Mikasa stressfully searching her bag.

When Mikasa saw that Eren was out of sight, inside the bathroom, she let out a quiet sigh. She thought about where to go, since she didn't want to really go back inside, but she never got the time to walk away, because Eren decided to walk out of the bathroom just as Mikasa was about to walk away. She would've just walked out, but the door was on the other side, meaning that Mikasa would have to walk by Eren. Instead, she decided to just sit down, keep staring at the clock and act like she was busy, or something,

Eren grabs his waterbottle and walks out, just to find that Mikasa is still sitting there. This time, she quickly looks at her watch on her wrist and sighs, looking like she is waiting for something. Eren walks a bit faster than before, waiting for this awkward situation to end. While walking towards the door that leads to the gym, he looks at Mikasa again. He quickly looks back at the floor, and continues walking. Right in front of the dark red room, he stops and turns to Mikasa.

''Are you sure you're not coming in? He will probably call your parents, and tell them you're skipping''

Mikasa shakes her head, not making eye contact with Eren. ''No, it's okay. I've already talked to him about it'', she lies, trying to make it look like she isn't lonely and that she is waiting for someone.

''Oh, okay.'' Eren stops. ''See you later then, and then he opens the door and walks inside, but only after Mikasa lets out a small 'mmhm'.

Hey guys!

Thank ya'll for reading, and please review/rate!

So let me tell you all some things:

- The reason why I wrote this fanfiction is because I feel like this AU version of Mikasa and getting through school days are much easier thinking like this instead of just going and being depressed and having anxiety and all

- I really love Eren. Like a-fucking-lot

- I think school is a load of bullshit here in sweden. I think it's easier getting a long in places like America, and it's easier to get all A's and stuff, and pass classes.

- The school system here is that you get ONCE class (filled with people) at year 1 and these are the people you will have to grow to love or else YOURE FUCKED. These people are the ONLY people with the same classes and lunch times as you, good luck.

- And I hate everyone in my clas bc they're the stereotype white people and they're racist and being a WOC that's not a nice enviroment. Although I don't get bullied, instead i get the ''i dont even know you lmao'' kind of treatment.

PRE-EREN GETS TO KNOW MIKASA- in this story is based on one IRL guy in my class who is POC but hangs with the racist white dudes and doesn't tell them out on their racist and I hate him tbh but I love Eren

and sorry for the huge rant but yeah!


	2. Anxiety

Thanks for reading! This is my second chapter, sorry that this one is short, and I havent read through it either, but I have a huge test tomorrow so sorry again!

* * *

Mikasa sits in the classroom, tired in class even after having around six hours of sleep. She sighs quietly, at the back of class while she sits on her phone, checking different forums on different sites, just to forget where she actually is. Whatever the teacher is talking about, she can read from the book. She is sure that none of this can be that important. Mikasa sighs again. Everything feels so dark. She has no one to talk to in real life about it.

Suddenly the phone vibrates in her hand. It's her best friend online, Sasha. She opens the text from her;

''Whats up Mikasa?''

Mikasa smiles a bit, not noticable for everyone else in her class.

''Just in school. I hate everyone here, help me''

''OK, wait I'm coming right away down to you''

''we can drink slush?''

''yum'' Sasha replies.

Mikasa quickly puts down her phone as she realizes that the teacher are telling them about a group project they are going to do. Mikasa can feel herself become warmer, and she thinks of how everyone probably is thinking about poor Mikasa being left alone.

As everyone is talking to their groups, Mikasa just sits there, stressfully drawing on her paper, waiting for something to happen.

''Mikasa!'' Her teacher yells out loudly.

''Come here, be with Ben'' she says.

Ben is the worst. He is also lonely, like Mikasa, but he is weird and really strange. Mikasa sighs and quietly walks over to Ben. Her teacher smiles at her, as if she had done something great from keeping Mikasa being alone. Mikasa smiles back, cursing her female teacher in her thoughts.

She and Ben talks awkwardly as they choose what each of them were to do in this project. She can hear every other person talking loudly with their friends, having a good time. ''Why can't I be like them?'' Mikasa thought. ''What is wrong with me, why don't they want to be with me?''.

Mikasa feels her anxiety coming up, and she quickly picks up her phone and starts texting Sasha.

Sasha reminds Mikasa that there isn't anything wrong with Mikasa, really. She just needs to find the right kind of people to hang with. Nothing is wrong with her just because she doesn't have any friends in school. School and friends don't get a long anyway. School is for learning.

Just as the time strikes ''This fucking lesson is over now'', everyone get up. Mikasa decides to, as usual, stay until everyone else has left. When people are starting to walk away, Mikasa begin to pick up her books and her pen. When she is done, she stands up, and she is alone in the classroom, except for her bitch ass teacher, Eren, and his friends, Connie, Jean and Marco. Mikasa realizes that she needs to walk past them, because they aren't moving even though she is slowly walking towards them, so she picks up her phone to pretend that she has something to do.

When she has walked past them, she lets out a sigh. ''That wasn't so hard'' she thinks. ''They're just stupid idiotic boys who happen to be in my class''.

—

Lunch time, and Mikasa, who have no one to sit with anyway, decides to instead sit somewhere on her phone and text her friends. Why should she eat when she has no one to eat with?

Mikasa goes to her locker and sits by the bench that is beside it. She picks up her phone and reads the forums. She loves reading the forums where people are in the same situation as her. She loves to be constantly reminded that she isn't the only one out there feeling alone like this, but every time she reads different life stories, she just feels like not everyone has it that bad really. She reads about people who complain about school 'sucking' but that they still have someone to walk around with, to eat with and to talk with. Mikasa doesn't have that. She literally has no one, and it sucks. She is depressed and has anxiety because of school, and everything just feels bad and she feels like nothing can help her, except getting the fuck out of this school. It sucks.

The door beside her opens suddenly, and Mikasa gets scared and jumps a little. Thoe person who opened the door, Eren smiles at her and she smiles back, just to be kind.

''See?'' She thinks ''People are smiling at her, but no one is engaging in an actual conversation with her''. Mikasa remembers getting some ''good mornings'' from some classmates this morning. Why don't they talk to her more than that?

Mikasa sighs, again. Not much left until summer, anyway.

—-

School ends, and Mikasa quickly goes to the bus station, waiting anxiously for the bus to come and take her away from this awful place. In the corner of her eye, she can see some of her classmates waiting for the buss too, but as usual she doesn't take notice of them and they do the same to her.

The bus comes after a couple of minutes, taking Mikasa with it, and leaving all of her sadness and anxiety in school. At the back of the buss, Mikasa sits, resting her head on the window, blasting foreign music in her ears and dreaming of a different world. She dreams of the places in the books, and that she is the main character. She dreams about her favorite fictional character. She thinks that they wouldn't shut her out of their world. Mikasa bets they would be nice to her, and talk to her.

—

Mikasa slowly walked inside, tired and her muscles are aching.

''SUPRISE'' her mother screams as Mikasa enters the living room.

''Okay?'' Mikasa says in a unsure tone

''Guess what?''

''Guessing'' Mikasa answers

''We are going to Japan!''


End file.
